Duo, Relena and the Jack of Hearts
by Shinigami8419
Summary: A poem about the Wild Wild West...Wufei's a diamond merchant, Heero is...well, I let u figure it out ^_~


Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing boys etc blah blah.  
  
Note: This is based on a song by Bob Dylan, 'Lily, Rosemary and the Jack of Hearts," See if you can figure it out ^_~. It's based in the Old West. Wufei's a diamond merchant! C'mon, what more could you want?  
  
Pairings: 1x2 (of course)  
  
Warnings: None really. Hint of shounen-ai  
  
Duo, Relena and the Jack of Hearts  
  
The festival was over and the boys were all plannin' for a fall,  
  
The cabaret was quiet, except for the drilling in the wall,  
  
The curfew had been lifted and the gambling wheel shut down,  
  
Anyone with any sense had already left town,  
  
He was standing in the doorway,  
  
Lookin' like the Jack of Hearts.  
  
He moved across the mirrored room, "Set it up for everyone," he said,  
  
Then everyone commenced to do what they'd been doing before he turned their heads,  
  
He walked up to a stranger and he asked him with a grin,  
  
"Would you kindly tell me, friend, what time the show begins?"  
  
Then he moved into the corner,  
  
Face down, like the Jack of Hearts.  
  
Backstage, the lads were playing Five-Card Stud by the stairs,  
  
Duo had two queens and was hoping for a third to match his pair,  
  
Outside the streets were filling up, the window was open wide,  
  
A gentle breeze was blowin', you could feel it from inside,  
  
Duo called another bet,  
  
And drew up the Jack of Hearts.  
  
Wufei was no-one's fool, he owned the town's only diamond mine,  
  
He made his usual entrance, lookin' all so dandy and so fine,  
  
With his bodyguards and his silver cane and every hair in place,  
  
He took whatever he wanted to, and he laid it all to waste,  
  
But his bodyguards and his silver cane,  
  
Were no match for the Jack of Hearts.  
  
Relena combed her hair and took a carriage into town,  
  
She slipped in through the side door, lookin' like a queen without a crown,  
  
She fluttered her false eyelashes and whispered in his ear,  
  
"I'm sorry, darlin', that I'm late," but he didn't seem to hear,  
  
He was staring into space,  
  
Over at the Jack of Hearts.  
  
I know I've seen that face somewhere, Wufei was thinkin' to himself,  
  
Maybe down in Mexico or a picture upon somebody's shelf,  
  
But then the crowd began to stamp their feet and the house lights did dim,  
  
And in the darkness of the room there was only Fei and him,  
  
Staring at the butterfly,  
  
Who just drew up the Jack of Hearts.  
  
Duo was a beauty, he was fair-skinned and precious as a child,  
  
He had a certain something, that certain flash every time he smiled,  
  
He had come away from a broken home, had lots of strange affairs,  
  
With men in every walk of life who took him everywhere,  
  
But he'd never met anyone,  
  
Quite like the Jack of Hearts.  
  
The hanging judge came in, unnoticed, and was being wined and dined,  
  
The drilling in the wall kept up, but no one seemed to pay it any mind,  
  
There was everyone all around and Duo had Fei's ring,  
  
And nothing could ever come between Duo and the king,  
  
No, nothing ever would,  
  
Except maybe, the Jack of Hearts.  
  
Relena started drinking hard and seeing her reflection in the night,  
  
She was tired of the attention, tired of playing the role of Wufei's wife,  
  
She had done a lot of bad things, even once tried suicide,  
  
She was looking to do just one good deed before she died,  
  
She was gazing to the future,  
  
Riding on the Jack of Hearts.  
  
Duo took his shirt off, buried it away,  
  
As his luck ran out, he laughed at him, he guessed he should have known it would someday,  
  
"Be careful not to touch the wall with a brand new coat of paint,  
  
"I'm glad to see you're still alive and you're looking like a saint,"  
  
Down the hallway, footsteps  
  
Were coming for the Jack of Hearts.  
  
The backstage manager was pacing all around by his chair,  
  
"I know there's something funny going on, I know, I can just feel it in the air,"  
  
He went to get the hanging judge, but the hanging judge was drunk,  
  
And the leading actor hurried by in the costume of a monk,  
  
But there was no actor anywhere,  
  
Better than the Jack of Hearts.  
  
No one knew the circumstance, but they say it happened pretty quick,  
  
The door to the dressing room burst open and a cold revolver clicked,  
  
And Wufei was standing there, you couldn't say surprised,  
  
Relena right beside him, steady in her eyes,  
  
She was with Wufei,  
  
But she was leaning to the Jack of Hearts.  
  
Four doors down and the boys finally made it through the wall,  
  
Cleaned out the bank safe, it's said they got off with quite a haul,  
  
And in the darkness of a riverbed they laid it on the ground,  
  
But one more member had business back in town,  
  
But they couldn't go no further,  
  
Without the Jack of Hearts.  
  
The next day was hanging day and the sky was overcast in black,  
  
Wufei lay covered up, killed by a penknife in the back,  
  
And Relena on the gallows, she didn't even blink,  
  
And the hanging judge was sober, he hadn't had a drink,  
  
The only person on the scene missing,  
  
Was the Jack of Hearts.  
  
The cabaret was quiet now and a sign said 'Closed for repairs',  
  
Duo had already taken all the dye out of his hair,  
  
He was thinkin' about his father, who he very rarely saw,  
  
Thinkin' about Relena and thinkin' about the law,  
  
But most of all,  
  
He was thinkin' about the Jack of Hearts.  
  
Owari.  
  
So, how was that? If you like this one, maybe I could turn it into a full- length fic? Completely up to you, my friends. What would you like me to do? 


End file.
